After Your Gone
by chicken vulpes vulpes
Summary: Kehidupannya setelah kepergian orang yang ia sayangi... Shoutarou/Philip


Disclaimer : Yang pasti bukan milik saya, saya hanya pemilik asli ff ini dan tokoh OC di dalamnya.

Warning (s) : AU, OOC, OC, Typo(s), EYD tak baku, niatnya mau Friendship and brother ship tapi agaknya sedikit shou-ai deh xD, dan hal aneh di dalamnya.

Seperti pedomanku 'Di dalam fanfic apapun bisa terjadi' xD

~After You're Gone~

Tempat itu sangat luas hingga Philip tak tahu seberapa luasnya tempat tersebut, sejauh matanya memandang hanya ada warna putih yang terlihat

'Planetary Bookselveskah?' batinnya bingung, matanya terus mengelilingi tempat itu, hingga akhirnya berhenti saat menangkap sosok manusia selain dirinya.

Sosok itu adalah seorang pemuda berusia 20 tahunan, rambutnya berwarna coklat madu dan ditutupi oleh topi fedora yang ia kenakan, sosok itu berada jauh dari Philip dan menatap kearahnya...

"Shoutarou!" teriak Philip, pemuda manis itu berlari berusaha menjangkau sosok yang amat ia rindukan itu.

Sosok yang dipanggil Shoutarou itu membalikkan tubuhnya, tak memperdulikan teriakan Philip maupun usaha Philip yang berusaha berlari menujunya.

"Shoutarou! Tunggu!" Philip kembali berteriak saat Shoutarou melangkah menjauhinya, pemuda manis itu mempercepat larinya untuk menyusul Shoutarou, hanya saja entah mengapa Shoutarou begitu cepat walau ia hanya berjalan.

"Shoutarou! Kumohon! Berhenti Shoutarou!" Philip terus berteriak meminta agar Shoutarou menghentikan langkahnya, namun sosok itu tak mengindahkan teriakan Philip, Shoutarou terus melangkah menjauhi Philip seakan-akan tak mendengar teriakan Philip.

Philip hanya mampu melihat punggung Shoutarou yang terus menjauh, sekuat apapun ia berlari, ia tak akan mampu mengejarnya, menjangkau sosok yang sangat ia sayangi itu kembali.

"Shoutarou!" Philip berteriak sekuat tenaga, mengeluarkan segala perih serta keputus asaan saat punggung sosok itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

#############################################################################################

"Shoutarou!"

Philip membuka kedua matanya, peluh memenuhi wajahnya hingga mengalir ke atas kepalanya membuat rambut hitamnya menjadi basah, dadanya naik turun secara cepat menandakan nafasnya yang tidak teratur, merasa sudah agak tenang Philip memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk, ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran yang ada pada ranjangnya. Membawa kedua tangannya ke wajahnya, Philip mengusap peluh di wajahnya.

Lagi-lagi ia bermimpi tentang Shoutarou, padahal sudah hampir satu tahun sejak kepergian sosok itu dari hidupnya.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka, membuatnya menolehkan wajahnya, seorang wanita dan seorang pria 20 tahunan masuk ke dalam kamarnya tersebut

"Raito-kun? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya sang wanita yang tengah memakai piyama tidur, rambutnya yang ikal ia biarkan tergerai indah sampai punggungnya.

"Aku tak apa-apa..." jawab Philip pelan.

"Aku benar tidak apa-apa Kana..." ujar Philip saat wanita bernama Kana itu memandangnya khawatir.

"Kau mengalami mimpi buruk?" tanya pria di samping Kana yang sedari tadi hanya diam

"Yeah, begitulah..."

"Kau sampai berteriak tadi..."

Philip hanya diam, wajahnya ia sembunyikan dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ini minumlah..." Kana memberikan segelas air putih pada Philip

"Terima kasih..." lirih Philip, pemuda manis itu menerima air putih tersebut lalu meneguknya.

"Tadi kau berteriak memanggil nama Shoutarou, siapa dia?" tanya pria yang di samping Kana lagi.

Philip tak menjawab, pemuda manis itu hanya memandang ke dalam gelas yang berada di tangannya.

"Terlalu sedikit tentang dirimu yang kami ketahui, seharusnya kau menceritakan semua masa lalumu mengingat kau tinggal di kediaman kami..." Pria itu menatap lurus ke arah Philip yang terus menunduk menatap air di dalam gelasnya tersebut.

Philip meletakkan gelasnya di meja yang ada di samping ranjangnya, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya, ia memposisikan tubuhnya membelakangi Kana dan pria itu.

"Aku ingin tidur lagi, bisakah kalian keluar?" pinta Philip, ia tetap membelakangi mereka semua.

Pria itu hendak protes namun Philip langsung memotongnya.

"Aku mohon Akira..."

Pria bernama Akira itu terdiam, suara yang dikeluarkan Philip terdengar begitu lirih dah penuh kesedihan.

"Oniichan, sudahlah..." dapat Philip dengar Kana membujuk Akira untuk meninggalkannya.

Akira terdiam sejenak, Kanapun tak bersuara...

"Haa-aah..." terdengar helaan nafas berat dari Akira  
"Selamat malam..." ucap Akira sebelum akhirnya ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan keluar dari ruangan itu

"Selamat malam Raito-kun..." kata Kana sesaat sebelum gadis itu mengikuti kakaknya keluar dari kamar tersebut.

Setelah mendengar suara pintu tertutup dan telah yakin bahwa Kana dan Akira telah pergi, Philip menumpahkan segala kepenatan hatinya dalam bentuk tangisan, air mata jatuh dari mata karamelnya membasahi bantalnya, tak ada suara dalam tangisnya seakan berusaha menyimpan segala pedih yang dirasakannya sendiri.

#############################################################################################

Pagi telah datang, mentari kembali muncul dengan cahayanya yang sedikit memberi kehangatan pada makhluk di bawahnya, salju yang turun tadi malam menumpuk cukup tebal, hingga membuat beberapa jalan tertutup.

Philip melangkahkan kakinya menuruni anak tangga, rambut hitamnya kembali ia jepit dengan papper clip, kaos hijau panjang membalut tubuh kurusnya ditambah dengan rompi kotak-kotak hijau muda. Celana 3/4 berwarna hijau juga membalut kakinya, tidak lupa dengan sepatu boot merah yang ia kenakan sebagai alas kaki.  
Philip melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang makan...

"Raito-kun?" panggil Kana pada Philip saat memasuki ruang makan

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Akira heran melihat Philip berpenampilan seperti itu, biasanya pemuda itu hanya memakai kaos dan celana rumahan lalu menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca buku yang entah apa isinya di dalam kamar.

Philip duduk di hadapan Akira dan Kana...

"Aku mau pergi ke suatu tempat..." jawab Philip

"Kemana?" desak Akira

"Itu bukan urusanmu..." ujar Philip seraya mengoleskan selai pada rotinya lalu memakannya.

Akira menatap Philip tajam...

"Kau tinggal di rumahku, jadi kau adalah tanggung jawabku!" ucap Akira dengan nada menekan.

"Oniichan..." Kana mengusap lengan kakaknya, berusaha meredam amarah Akira.

Philip berdiri, rotinya masih tersisa setengah di piringnya, pemuda manis itu lalu membalikkan tubuhnya

"Tenang saja, setelah ini aku tak akan menyusahkan kalian lagi..." ujarnya pelan sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Akira dan Kana terdiam mendengar perkataan dari Philip

"Apa maksudnya itu Oniichan?" tanya Kana

"Aku tak tahu..." jawab Akira sembari mendesah lelah.

############################################################################################

Philip termenung di dalam kereta yang tengah bergerak, pemuda itu hanya duduk diam sembari menatap lantai kereta yang dipijaknya...

Ini adalah harinya, hari dimana hidupnya keluar dari apa yang ia perkirakan, hari dimana ia pergi dari kota yang ia cintai, hari dimana ia pergi dari tempat yang ia sebut rumah, hari dimana ia berusaha lari dari kenyataan, dan hari dimana sosok itu pergi dari hidupnya.

Masih jelas di ingatannya saat darah membasahi pakaiannya karena memeluk sosok yang sudah tak bernyawa itu, masih teringat jelas dalam ingatannya saat sosok itu dimasukkan ke dalam peti mati dan dikuburkan.

Itu semua salahnya, andaikan... Andaikan saja dia dengar perkataan sosok itu.

Philip tersadar dari lamunannya yang membuka luka hatinya semakin besar saat seorang kondektur kereta berdiri di hadapannya.

"Karcis?" tanya kondektur itu pada Philip.

Philip mengambil karcis yang ia beli tadi dari sakunya lalu menyerahkan karcis tersebut, setelah menerima karcis dari Philip, kondektur itu pergi.

Philip mengusap wajahnya lelah, hampir saja ia menangis.

Pemuda manis itu mendesah lelah, lalu melemparkan pandangannya keluar jendela kereta api.

#############################################################################################

Akira tengah memakai sepatu pantofelnya saat terdengar derap langkah yang terburu-buru, membuatnya menoleh ke belakang, terlihat Kana melangkah mendekatinya...

"Oniichan..." panggil Kana pada kakaknya yang terlihat sudah siap dengan pakaian kerjanya.

Akira berdiri lalu berbalik menghadap Kana

"Ya? Ada apa Kana?" tanya Akira

"Aku menemukan ini di atas kasur Raito-kun..." jawab Kana sembari menyerahkan sebuah foto berukuran 5R pada Akira.

Dengan agak ragu Akira menerima foto tersebut. Di foto itu terpampang Raito dengan 2 orang pemuda dan satu orang wanita, dengan latar belakang bunga sakura yang bermekaran. Di foto tersebut terlihat Raito yang tersenyum senang bersama 3 orang lainnya.

"Dia terlihat bahagia sekali..." ujar Kana

"Rasanya, aku tak asing dengan pemuda bertopi ini..." gumam Akira

"Eh? Benarkah?" tanya Kana, gadis manis itu pindah ke samping kakaknya dan ikut memperhatikan foto yang di pegang Akira.

"Rasanya aku juga pernah melihat wanita ini..."

"Dimana?" tanya Akira, ia memandang adiknya itu. Kana tampak berfikir sejenak.

"Di salah satu website yang iseng kubuka!" seru Kana saat berhasil mengingat

"Kalau tak salah itu adalah website kantor Detective Narumi..." tambah Kana

"Kantor Detective Narumi? Bukannya itu ada di kota Futo?" tanya Akira

"Apakah Raito-kun ada hubungannya dengan kantor detective itu?"

Akira menggeleng "Aku juga tak tahu..."

Mereka berdua terdiam, tampak sibuk dengan pemikiran mereka masing-masing.

Tiba-tiba Akira melepas sepatunya kembali dan melangkah masuk ke dalam...

"Oniichan?" panggil Kana, heran karena kakaknya tak jadi berangkat kerja

"Kita ke kota Futo sebentar lagi Kana, jadi bersiaplah..." ujar Akira tanpa memandang Kana.

#############################################################################################

Pria berambut pendek itu tengah fokus menatap layar laptop yang ada di hadapannya, jaket dan celana kulit berwarna merah membalut tubuhnya, di samping laptopnya terdapat mug putih berisi kopi yang tinggal setengah.

Karena begitu serius dengan kegiatannya, pria itu tidak sadar bahwa pintu ruangannya dibuka oleh seseorang dari luar.

"Ryu-kun?" panggil seorang wanita yang merupakan sang pelaku yang membuka pintu.

Panggilan dari wanita itu membuat pria bernama lengkap Terui Ryu tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop

Wanita itu masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut...

"Akiko? Ada apa?" tanya Ryu

Wanita yang dipanggil Akiko itu menutup pintu lalu melangkah mendekati Ryu

"Kau lupa hari ini?" Akiko bertanya balik

Ryu diam sejenak, mencoba mengingat-ngingat

"Aku tak mungkin lupa..." jawab Ryu, pemuda itu lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah mendekati wanita yang merupakan istrinya tersebut...

Akiko tersenyum sedih...

"Ayo, kita perlu membeli lili putih..." ajak Ryu, pria itu menggenggam lembut tangan istrinya lalu menariknya pelan agar keluar dari ruangan itu.

#############################################################################################

Kereta yang ditumpanginya berhenti saat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya menunjukkan pukul 4 sore, Philip melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari stasiun tersebut, tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah karena sudah sangat lama ia tak pernah pergi sejauh ini, ditambah lagi sedari tadi perutnya memberontak karena hanya diisi setengah roti saja pagi tadi.

Tak memperdulikan perutnya, pemuda manis itu menuju sebuah toko bunga, sebelum ia pergi menuju tempat tujuannya, tentu saja ia memerlukan beberapa tangkai bunga lili putih.

#############################################################################################

Suasana di mobil itu begitu hening, Akira fokus menatap jalanan dari balik kemudi, sedangkan Kana terlalu sibuk dengan pemikirannya.  
Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk pergi ke Kota Futo menggunakan mobil, sudah lebih dari 5 jam mereka berdua melakukan perjalanan.

"Oniichan..." panggil Kana

"Hmm?" sahut Akira

"Apa menurutmu Shoutarou yang diteriakkan Raito-kun itu adalah pemuda ini?" tanya Kana, matanya lurus memandang foto yang ada di tangannya. Akira melirik sekilas pada foto itu, disana Raito tengah di rangkul pundaknya oleh pemuda yang memakai topi fedora.

"Mungkin..." jawab Akira seadanya

"Hampir satu tahun dia tinggal di tempat kita, tapi aku belum pernah melihatnya tersenyum seperti di foto ini..." ujar Kana "Dia terlihat sangat manis..." lanjut gadis manis itu

"...Juga bahagia..." tambah Akira

Kana menengok ke samping, untuk melihat wajah kakaknya...

"Oniichan... Apakah kau menyayangi Raito-kun?" tanya Kana membuat Akira diam...

"Ya... Aku menyayanginya sama seperti aku menyayangimu, dia sudah seperti adikku..." jawab Akira sembari tersenyum pada Kana

"Begitu..." gumam Kana, gadis itu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada foto di tangannya, sebuah senyum manis muncul di wajah putihnya.

############################################################################################

Philip melangkahkan kakinya memasuki pemakaman, beberapa tangkai lili putih berada di genggamannya. Pemuda manis itu berhenti di sebuah makam, di batu nisan makam tersebut tertera sebuah nama yang kembali memperlebar luka di hatinya.

_Hidari Shoutarou_

Itulah nama yang terukir di batu nisan itu.

Philip meletakkan bunga lili yang ia bawa di atas gundukkan tanah makam tersebut, sebelum akhirnya ia berdoa dan mengungkapkan segala kepenatan dalam jiwanya.

#############################################################################################

Akiko dan Ryu turun dari motor saat mereka telah sampai di depan sebuah pemakaman, setelah meletakkan helm mereka dan memastikan lili putih yang mereka beli tadi sudah dibawa, pasangan suami istri itu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki pemakaman tersebut, melewati makam yang berjejer di kanan-kiri mereka hingga akhirnya kedua insan itu menghentikan langkah mereka di depan sebuah makam dengan nisan berukir sebuah nama _Hidari Shoutarou_

Akiko berniat meletakkan lili putihnya di atas makam itu saat matanya menangkap beberapa tangkai lili putih telah lebih dahulu berada di atas sana.

"Ada seseorang yang datang kesini..." ujar Akiko, wanita cantik itu meletakkan karangan lili putihnya di samping beberapa tangkai lili putih yang sudah terlebih dahulu berada di sana.

"Mungkinkah itu dia?" tanya Ryu terdengar bagai bisikkan.

"Aku harap begitu..." ucap Akiko

"Shoutarou-kun...dia pergi setelah kau pergi, Philip-kun pergi...baginya kau adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki..." Akiko berhenti sejenak, wanita cantik itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan tangis yang hendak keluar.

"Dia...dia tak bisa menerimanya...kepergianmu..." tetes air mata mengalir di pipi Akiko lalu jatuh ke atas tanah makam itu.

"...bu-bukannya kalian dua dalam satu? Kau pergi membawa setengah hidupnya, setengah dirinya, dan...dan setengah jiwanya..." Akiko merasa tak sanggup untuk melanjutkan perkataannya lagi, rasanya semua keluh kesah dalam jiwanya tak mau dikeluarkan.

Air mata semakin deras mengalir di pipi kenyalnya, air mata tersebut jatuh ke tanah makam menyebabkan beberapa titik tanah basah di sana.

#############################################################################################

Akira menghentikan laju mobilnya di depan sebuah restoran terbuka, di restoran tersebut kita dapat menikmati makanan sembari memandang laut dan menikmati hembusan angin.

"Sebaiknya kita makan dulu..." ujar Akira yang tengah melihat jam tangannya. Jarum jam telah menunjukkan pukul 16.35

"Aku tahu kau lapar Kana..." tambah Akira yang melihat Kana hanya diam.

Kana menyentuh perutnya yang sedari tadi berontak minta diisi. Kana tetap membisu saat ia turun dari mobil.

Setelah memastikan mobilnya telah terkunci, Akira melangkah memasuki Restoran tersebut diikuti dengan Kana. Namun karena langkahnya yang terlalu lambat membuat Kana tertinggal, disaat gadis manis itu tengah mencari keberadaan kakaknya, seorang wanita tak sengaja menabrak pundaknya, membuatnya sedikit oleng.

"Gomennasai...!" seru wanita itu pada Kana

"Tidak apa-apa..." ujar Kana sembari tersenyum pada wanita yang memandangnya khawatir itu.

"Ada apa Akiko?" tanya seorang pria berambut pendek dan mengenakan jaket merah dari belakang wanita yang dipanggil Akiko itu.

"Aku tidak sengaja menabraknya Ryu-kun..." jawab Akiko atas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan pria bernama Ryu tadi.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf..." ujar Akiko.

"Jangan fikirkan itu, aku baik-baik saja..." kata Kana dengan masih setia tersenyum, namun senyum di wajah Kana luntur seketika dan berganti dengan wajah serius saat menyadari sesuatu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Akiko saat menyadari perubahan raut wajah Kana.

"Apakah kalian kenal dengan Raito-kun?" seperti suara bisikan Kana bertanya

"Raito?" ulang Ryu

Belum sempat Kana membuka mulut, tepukan pada pundaknya membuat gadis itu menoleh ke samping

"Oniichan!" seru Kana saat mengetahui Akiralah yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Kau ini lama sekali..." protes Akira, mata pria itu beralih untuk memandang Ryu dan Akiko, lalu matanya sedikit melebar karena terkejut

"Ada yang sedikit ingin aku bicarakan dengan kalian, apa boleh kuminta waktu kalian sejenak?" tanya Akira pada Ryu dan Akiko, sepasang suami istri itu saling berpandangan untuk sejanak.

#############################################################################################

Mereka berempat duduk saling berhadapan dengan meja berbentuk persegi panjang di tengah mereka.  
Kana dan Akira yang duduk bersebelahan memandang lurus ke arah Akiko dan Ryu yang ada di depan mereka.

Lalu Akira meletakkan foto yang dibawanya di tengah meja.

"Apakah kalian mengenal pemuda ini?" tanya Akira sembari menunjuk pada Raito yang berada di foto.

Akiko dan Ryu tak sanggup menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat melihat foto itu, foto mereka berdua dengan Philip juga seorang pemuda bertopi fedora yang mereka kenal sebagai Shoutarou.

Tiba-tiba pandangan Akiko menyendu, jemarinya meraih foto tersebut dan memperhatikannya...

"Darimana kalian mendapatkan foto ini?" tanyanya pelan

"Foto ini milik Raito-kun..." jawab Kana.

Akiko langsung memandangnya...

"Maksudmu Philip-kun?" tanyanya

"Philip?"

"Maksudku orang ini..." Akiko menunjuk foto seorang pemuda yang tengah tersenyum dalam rangkulan seorang pemuda bertopi fedora.

"Yeah..." Kana mengangguk

"Lalu dimana dia?" tanya Ryu, pria itu menatap Akira yang mendesah lelah

"Dia pergi tadi pagi..." jawab Akira "...entah kemana..." lanjutnya

"Selama ini Raito-kun tinggal di kediaman kami..." ucap Kana

"Apakah kalian mau menceritakan siapa sebenarnya Raito-kun itu?" tanya Kana, memandang penuh harap pada Akiko juga Ryu

"Dan hubungan kalian berdua dengannya, serta siapa Shoutarou itu?" tambah Akira

"Shoutarou-kun...dia adalah partner Philip-kun...mereka berdua adalah detective two in one dan Kamen Rider..." Akiko memulai "...Kalian pasti sudah tak asing dengan berita Kamen Rider W di Kota Futo ini..." lanjutnya seraya menatap pemandangan sekelilingnya "...Mereka berdua sudah bersama bahkan sebelum aku bertemu dengan mereka 3 tahun yang lalu..."

"Sekarang dimana dia?" tanya Akira

"Dia meninggal satu tahun yang lalu..." jawab Ryu

"Tepat di hari ini..." tambah Akiko, semua yang ada di sana terdiam, bahkan suara berisik di sekitar mereka tak mengusik keheningan yang mengudara di antara mereka.

Sekian lama di dalam keheningan, akhirnya Akiko kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Kalian ingat kecelakan besar yang terjadi di kota ini tahun lalu? Aku yakin kecelakaan itu disiarkan ke seluruh Jepang..."

Kana dan Akira mengangguk, sekelebat ingatan tentang kecelakan besar itu muncul di otak mereka.

"Kecelakaan itu menewaskan puluhan orang, tak terkecuali Shoutarou-kun..." lanjut Akiko

"Apakah, Raito-kun belum bisa menerima kematiannya?" tanya Kana hati-hati.

"Kurasa iya, dan sampai kapanpun aku yakin Philip-kun tak akan pernah bisa menerimanya..."

"Kenapa?" tanya Akira tak mengerti

"Karena bagi Philip-kun, satu-satunya keluarga dan orang yang mau percaya padanya hanyalah Shoutarou-kun, ditambah lagi dia selalu beranggapan kematian Shoutarou-kun karena salahnya..."

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" tanya Kana terbata

#FLASH BACK#

Di dalam kantor detective Narumi terlihat seorang pemuda manis yang keluar dari salah satu ruangan dengan wajah kesal, di belakangnya seorang pemuda berambut coklat madu tampak berusaha mengejarnya.

"Philip!" panggil Shoutarou sedikit berteriak supaya bisa menghentikan pemuda manis itu. Philip tak menggubris panggilan Shoutarou, pemuda manis itu melangkah menuju pintu keluar, namun tangannya di tahan oleh seseorang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Shoutarou.

"Tahan sebentar Philip! Biarkan aku menjelaskannya dahulu...!"

"Menjelaskan apa?!" teriak Philip "Menjelaskan kalau kau tak ingin menjadi partnerku lagi?!"

"Bukan begitu!" Shoutarou menaikkan nada suaranya, membuat Philip sedikit terkejut, menyadari apa yang telah dilakukannya membuat Shoutarou berdehem untuk menetralkan suaranya.

"Bukan begitu maksudku, hanya saja aku hanya manusia biasa yang tak mungkin bisa lari dari kematian, tidak seperti dirimu..." ucap Shoutarou pelan  
"Aku hanya ingin kau bersiap untuk mencari partner yang lain setelah kematianku nanti..."

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berbicara tentang kematian!" raung Philip tak perduli apabila suaranya terdengar oleh yang lain.

Shoutarou diam, pemuda itu memilih untuk menatap lantai kantor.

"Tidak boleh! Tak akan kubiarkan kau mati! Akan kuhidupkan lagi bila itu terjadi padamu, tak akan pernah..." Philip meracau tak jelas, mengeluarkan segala yang ada dalam pemikirannya.

"Philip!" bentak Shoutarou menghentikan racauan Philip "Bukan seperti ini! Aku tak ingin kau melakukan hal itu! Aku manusia biasa, sudah takdirnya bila aku akan mati!"

"Kau bohong! Kau hanya ingin pergi dariku!"

"Kau itu sudah seperti adikku! Kita ini keluarga! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa berfikir begitu!" Shoutarou terengah sehabis berteriak, berusaha menepis semua tuduhan dari partnernya itu.

"Kalau kau berfikir kita keluarga, kalau kau berfikir sebagai kakakku seharusnya kau tak akan pergi dariku..." suara Philip terdengar begitu lirih dan putus asa.

"Haa-aah.." Shoutarou mendesah lelah "Sudah aku katakan dari tadi Philip, aku hanyalah manusia yang tak akan pernah lepas dari kematian..." ujar Shoutarou pelan

Philip terdiam, wajahnya ia palingkan dari Shoutarou...

"Philip..?" panggil Shoutarou saat pemuda manis itu tetap diam, tiba-tiba Philip melepaskan tangan Shoutarou yang menahannya, lalu berbalik dan pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Setelah kepergian Philip, pemuda berambut coklat madu itu hanya terdiam di depan pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

Shoutarou sedikit terkejut saat seseorang masuk ke dalam kantor, ia kira itu adalah Philip namun ternyata dugaannya salah karena yang masuk adalah seorang wanita yang sudah sangat ia kenal. Narumi Akiko.

"Kau tak apa-apa Shoutarou-kun?" tanya Akiko

"Yeah..." shoutarou membalikkan tubuhnya lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju topi-topi fedoranya tergantung.

"Shoutarou-kun, kenapa kau..." Akiko tak melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kau mendengar semuanya Akiko?" tanya Shoutarou seraya mengambil salah satu topinya

"Aku..."

Setelah memakai topinya, Shoutarou melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kantornya..

"Tak apa-apa, itulah kenyataannya..." ucap Shoutarou saat melewati Akiko

#FLASHBACK OFF#

semuanya terdiam mendengar cerita Akiko, sampai pada akhirnya Akira memberanikan diri membuka mulutnya

"Kenapa dia begitu marah pada Shoutarou? Seharusnya dia bisa memahami maksud perkataan Shoutarou."

"Tidak semudah itu..." ujar Akiko

"Kenapa?" tanya Kana

"Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, bagi Philip-kun, Shoutarou-kun adalah keluarganya, orang terdekatnya..."

"Tapi masih ada kalian berduakan?!" desak Kana

"Kalian tidak mengerti..." kata Ryu dingin

"Kalau begitu buat kami mengerti..." pinta Akira

"Dari kecil Philip-kun merupakan objek dari sebuah organisasi, dia tak pernah melihat dunia luar, sampai ayahku dan Shoutarou-kun datang..."

"...Tapi ayahku terbunuh saat itu, hingga hanya ada Shoutarou-kun bersamanya, orang pertama yang bersedia menjadi iblis bersamanya demi mengalahkan musuh mereka berdua..."

"Iblis?" tanya Kana tak mengerti

"Maksudku Kamen Rider, dulu mereka menyebutnya kekuatan iblis..." Akiko tertawa kecil namun tak ada kebahagiaan di tawanya tersebut

"Aku datang ke kota Futo ini setahun setelah kejadian tersebut, selama setahun itu Philip-kun dan Shoutarou-kun bersama-sama bertarung dan mengalahkan dopant, monster-monster yang muncul di kota ini, mereka berdua tinggal di kantor detective Narumi yang ditinggalkan ayahku..." lanjut Akiko

"Karena itu... Bagi Philip-kun, Shoutarou-kun merupakan kakak yang melindunginya..."

Angin sore berhembus menerpa mereka semua, sang mentari sudah beranjak ke Barat hendak menuju peraduannya menyebabkan cahaya jingga mewarnai langit yang semula biru.

###########################################################################################

Philip melangkahkan kakinya menapaki setiap anak tangga yang ada, tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas karena tak ada makanan yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, langkahnya begitu pelan hingga tak menimbulkan suara, ia berhenti di depan sebuah pintu berwarna kuning, matanya menyendu saat memandang pintu tersebut.

Tangannya terangkat ragu, namun dengan perlahan dibukanya pintu tersebut, pemandangan yang ada di dalamnya mampu membuat mata pemuda manis itu berair, tak ada yang berubah dari tempat itu sejak kedatangannya 4 tahun yang lalu.

#############################################################################################

Akira mengambil sesuatu dari dalam rompinya, lalu meletakkannya di meja.

"Raito memberikan ini padaku..." ujarnya

"Ini..." Suara Akiko dan Ryu tertahan saat menyadari apa itu, sebuah memory Joker lengkap dengan drivernya.

"Dia memberikanku ini beberapa hari yang lalu dan memintaku untuk menjaga Kota Futo ini..."

"Kenapa dia tak meberikanmu double driver?" tanya Ryu

"Double Driver?"

"Jiwamu dan jiwa Philip-kun akan menjadi satu bila kau memakainya..." jelas Akiko

"Aku tidak tahu..." Akira menggeleng

"Mungkin baginya, hanya Hidari satu-satunya orang yang dia izinkan untuk menggunakan Double Driber bersamanya..." ucap Ryu

"Bahkan setelah seperti inipun, Philip-kun masih berusaha memenuhi permintaan Shoutarou-kun untuk menjaga kota yang dicintainya ini..." ujar Akiko seraya menatap ke segala arah dimana matanya mampu memandang, angin sore kembali berhembus membuat rambutnya bergoyang mengikuti irama angin.

#########################################################################################

#FLASHBACK#

Philip tak sempat berfikir apa-apa saat seseorang menarik lengannya dengan keras dan melemparnya ke sudut pertokoan, suara besi saling beradu mewarnai pendengarannya, mata Philip terbelalak saat melihatnya, sosok Shoutarou yang terpental akibat kerasnya bus yang menabrak motornya, tak sampai disitu, bus yang menabrak Shoutarou itu kehilangan kendali hingga menabrak kendaraan lainnya sebelum akhirnya meledak beberapa saat setelah menabrak pembatas jalan.

Tak dapat merangkai segala kejadian yang ada di sekitarnya, mata Philip terfokus pada sosok yang terbaring cukup dekat dengan lokasi bus yang meledak tadi, sosok itu berlumuran darah, asap dari mobil yang terbakar sedikit mengepul di sekitarnya.

"Shoutarou!" Philip berteriak sekeras yang ia mampu, pemuda manis itu berlari menerjang siapa saja yang ada di depannya, tujuannya hanya satu, Shoutarou.

"Shoutarou! Bangunlah! Shoutarou!" teriak Philip, ia menggoyangkan tubuh pemuda bersurai coklat itu dengan kencang

"Bangunlah Shoutarou! Kumohon!" Philip memeluk tubuh tak bernyawa itu, tak memperdulikan apabila pakaiannya akan basah oleh darah. Matanya memerah akibat tangisan yang sedari tadi keluar tiada henti-hentinya bagai menyatu dengan asap yang terus mengudara di sekelilingnya.

#FLASHBACK OFF#

Philip tersentak dari lamunannya, lagi-lagi ia mengingat saat yang menyakitkan itu, melihat kematian orang yang disayanginya. Philip meneliti ruang kantor yang merupakan rumahnya dahulu bersama Shoutarou. Mata karamel miliknya menatap kursi hitam yang ada di balik meja.

Sebuah senyum sedih muncul di wajahnya, itu adalah kursi dimana Shoutarou selalu duduk.

"Aku merindukanmu, Shoutarou..." lirih Philip

#############################################################################################

#FLASHBACK#

Akiko dan Ryu menahan Philip yang terus berontak, saat peti yang berisikan jasad Shoutarou hendak di masukkan ke dalam tanah. Akiko menahan Philip dengan berurai air mata, ia tak menyangka Shoutarou akan pergi secepat ini, namun ia tak tega melihat Philip yang begitu terlihat putus asa.

"Kumohon Aki-chan! Lepaskan aku! Hentikan mereka! Jangan masukkan Shoutarou ke dalam sana!" teriak Philip, ia terus berontak berusaha lepas dari Akiko dan Ryu

"Berhenti Philip-kun... Kumohon..." kata Akiko di tengah-tengah tangisannya, Ryu tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa prihatinnya terhadap Philip, bahkan Watcherman, Santa-chan, serta Elizabeth dan Queen yang menghadiri pemakaman itu tak bisa menghentikan tangis mereka.

"Mereka yang harusnya berhenti Aki-chan! Aku akan kembali menghidupkan Shoutarou! Aku janji! Jadi hentikan mereka Aki-chan!" Philip kembali meracau, Ryu sekuat tenaga menahan Philip agar tak berlari menerjang peti Shoutarou

"Jangan bodoh!" jerit Akiko, air mata semakin deras mengalir di wajahnya.

"Kau fikir Shoutarou-kun akan senang?! Kalau... Kalau kau lakukan itu! Kau sama saja merubahnya menjadi Never!" Akiko kembali menjerit di tengah-tengah tangisannya.

Philip terdiam mendengarnya...

"Biarkan dia tenang Philip-kun..." bisik Akiko seraya memeluk Philip. Wanita itu membiarkan Philip menyandarkan dahinya di pundak Akiko

"Tidak..." Akiko dapat merasakan Philip tengah menggeleng " Tidak boleh..." bisik Philip

"Philip-kun?"

"Tidak boleh!" jerit Philip tiba-tiba, pemuda manis itu mendorong Akiko, membuat Ryu dengan spontan menangkap Akiko dan melepaskan pegangannya pada Philip

"Philip!" teriak Akiko pada Philip yang berlari meninggalkan pemakaman, tangis Akiko semakin menjadi dalam dekapan Ryu, tak ia sangka begitu berartinya Shoutarou untuk Philip

#FLASHBAC OFF#

#############################################################################################

Kana menutup mulutnya tak percaya setelah mendengar cerita Akiko, apakah sebegitu berharganya Shoutarou itu, sehingga Raito ingin kembali menghidupkannya.

"Itu adalah yang terburuk yang pernah kulihat dari wajahnya..." ujar Ryu

"Semenjak itu aku dan Ryu-kun tak pernah melihatnya lagi, saat kami sampai di kantor, Philip-kun sudah pergi bersama dengan Double Driver dan Driver yang kau miliki..." ucap Akiko "...serta gaia memori yang ia miliki..." lanjutnya

"Bolehkah kami melihat kantor kalian?" tanya Akira

"Untuk apa? Kurasa tak akan ada manfaatnya untuk kalian..." kata Ryu

"Iya Oniichan, kurasa percuma saja..." ucap Kana menyetujui kakaknya "...lagian kita harus mencari Raito-kun..."

"Apa kalian tak berfikir bahwa Raito akan kembali ke sana?" tanya Akira

Mereka semua terdiam mencerna perkataan Akira.

#############################################################################################

Ruangan tersebut telah menjadi gelap karena sang mentari tengah beristirahat di luar sana, lampupun tak ada satupun yang di nyalakan oleh Philip. Pemuda manis itu tak memperdulikan bahwa hawa dingin yang berasal dari luar menusuk kulitnya karena tak menghidupkan pemanas.

Salju-salju putih di luar sana berjatuhan dengan lebat, sebuah ingatan muncul di benak Philip, ingatan yang indah dimana dia merayakan natal bersama Shoutarou, Akiko, Watcherman, Santa, serta Queen dan Elezabeth. Sebentar lagi natal akan kembali datang, tapi ia tak ingin merayakannya tanpa Shoutarou.

Mata pemuda manis itu masih memandang sendu ke arah kursi Shoutarou.

"Apakah aku boleh ikut bersamamu sekarang Shoutarou?" tanya Philip entah pada siapa, karena hanya ada dirinya di dalam ruangan kosong itu.

Angin yang berasal entah darimana berhembus menerpa tubuhnya, Philip memejamkan matanya lalu merentangkan tangannya di bawah, sebuah senyum manis muncul di wajah putihnya, angin yang menerpanya tadi tampaknya memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

Cahaya hijau lalu berpendar dari tubuhnya...

#############################################################################################

Akiko menapaki kakinya menaiki anak tangga, di belakangnya ada Ryu, Akira dan Kana yang mengikuti, keheningan tercipta di antara mereka karena tak ada yang berani membuka mulut, atau karena mereka tengah sibuk dengan pemikiran-pemikiran mereka sendiri.

Akiko tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya membuat Ryu, Akira dan Kana terkejut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ryu seraya mendekati istrinya. Akiko tak menjawab, mata wanita itu menatap kearah pintu kuning yang sedikit terbuka.

"Mungkinkah..." bisik Ryu tanpa sadar saat melihat arah pandang Akiko.

Akiko tiba-tiba berlari dan langsung membuka lebar-lebar pintu kuning itu, Kana dan Akira berpandangan sejenak lalu ikut berlari menyusul Akiko.

Mata mereka menatap tak percaya pada apa yang ada di hadapan mereka, seorang pemuda yang sudah sangat mereka kenal tengah berdiri membelakangi mereka dengan cahaya hijau di sekeliling tubuhnya.

"Philip-kun..." suara Akiko nyaris tak terdengar, Philip menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang, ia cukup terkejut saat melihat Akiko, Ryu, Akira dan Kana, namun expresi terkejutnya langsung berubah menjadi senyuman.

"Lama tak jumpa Aki-chan... Terui..." ucap Philip pada Akiko dan Ryu

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Akiko

"Kau sudah tahu apa yang akan kulakukan Aki-chan..."

"Jangan... Jangan lakukan itu..." pinta Akiko, air mata mengalir di wajahnya

"Gomenne Aki-chan... Kau tahu aku tak bisa..."

"Kumohon Philip-kun! Jangan pergi seperti Shoutarou-kun..."

"Maaf Aki-chan... Aku tidak bisa..."

"Philip-kun..." Akiko terisak

Philip mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kana dan Akira yang berada di belakang Akiko

"Terima kasih mau menerimaku selama ini..."

Philip tersenyum pada mereka berdua

"...Bantu Terui menjaga kota Futo ini..." tambahnya pada Akira

Dan terakhir, ia memandang Ryu yang berada di samping Akiko

"Aku titip kota Futo ini padamu Terui..."

Ryu hanya memandang Philip dengan sendu

"Selamat tinggal..." ucapnya untuk yang terakhir kali, sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya berubah menjadi data berwarna hijau dan menghilang.

Tangis Akiko semakin menjadi, di sampingnya Ryu merangkul dan mengusap lengan istrinya itu.

Kanapun tak sanggup lagi menahan air matanya, gadis muda itu menangis dalam dekapan kakaknya.

Ditanggal dan bulan yang sama, lagi-lagi Akiko dan Ryu harus kehilangan teman yang mereka sayangi.

#############################################################################################

Philip melangkahkan kakinya di tempat tersebut, hanya ada putih di setiap pandangannya, ia tersenyum saat melihat sosok bertopi fedora beberapa langkah di hadapannya. Sosok itu tersenyum pada Philip, senyum yang sudah lama tak dilihatnya.

Sosok itu melangkah mendekati Philip...

"Okaeri... Aibou..." sambut sosok itu seraya merengkuh pundak Philip

"Tadaima, Shoutarou..." Philip menyandarkan dahinya pada pundak Shoutarou, mulai sekarang ia tak akan pernah takut lagi karena Shoutarou akan selalu bersamanya, karena jiwanya telah utuh kembali.

-END-


End file.
